PAW Patrol: Not in Reality
by Traverse the Portal
Summary: What would you do if you may have never had the chance to tell someone you love that you love them all because you waited too long. Rated T just in case. Has more characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

**PAW Patrol: Not in Reality**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Paw Patrol or any of the characters, but I do own the story line.**

**AN:**** If you hate sad stories, do not read this.. And if you do read it and it makes you too sad, don't take it out on me, I warned you**

It was just like every other morning, everything all happy. However, as it always was, there was some emergency, and as always they went up to the lookout tower. As always they lined up in front of Ryder and his screen. " Alright pups it seems that there has been word of a sea monster, and it is scaring people away from the beach!" explained Ryder. "Zuma, I need you to investigate by water…" " Let's Dive In" said Zuma. "and Chase, I'm going to need you to keep everyone calm while Zuma investigates." " Chase is on the Case" came Chase's motto. "Alright pups, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" exclaimed Ryder as all of the pups jumped and barked in excitement. First Zuma went down the slide to his hover craft and Chase to his police car. Almost as soon as it began, it ended with Zuma and Chase together finding out it was just a person stuck to Wally the Walrus. They got the person off and onto land, a job well done.

Later that day, when everyone was playing together, Chase finally got the courage to make a move he has been wanting to make for a while. He was watching the Soccer game including Marshall and Ryder against Katie and Skye. Suddenly, watching them play, the fear of ruining everything creped back into his mind. _"I'll do it sometime later…" _he thought. Chase had a huge crush on Skye, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. They finally finished the soccer game, they all had their dinner, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own any characters**

The next day, everything went on its daily routine. The emergency of the day? Mayor Goodway was hiking on the highest mountain in Adventure Bay and forgot her glasses on the mountain. However, instead of going back up to get them, she called the PAW Patrol to do so for her. Skye was selected to go retrieve the glasses and Rocky was sent to find something in his truck that she can see with temporarily. They got to their vehicles and took off for their mission, but in all the excitement, they didn't get the notice for a severe storm warning…

As they took off, Rocky stayed behind to find some kind of replacement for glasses. He found some old reading glasses, they would have to do. He brought them over to Mayor Goodway. The mayor put them on and thanked Rocky since she could now see a little better than before.

**In the Mountains…**

Up in the mountains, Skye was looking for the glasses in the mountains using her goggles/ binoculars. _"How am I ever going to find her glasses at this rate, it's even starting to get darker… wait, it's still midday, why is it getting dark?" _Skye thought. Then it hit her, It was a huge storm. She looked back at the city and it looked perfectly fine and sunny, but when she tried to call Ryder, there was no connection available…

**AN:**** Haha cliff hanger, don't worry update wont be long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own any characters…**

Skye was normally not scared easily, but she was up in the mountains, she was far away from town, and in a helicopter in what is about to be a huge storm. But the worst part was that she couldn't get a hold of Ryder!

**Back at the Lookout:**

Since Rocky did his job, he went back to the lookout, but it was obviously taking Skye more time. Ryder figured that she was just having a hard time finding the mayor's small glasses in a huge cluster of mountains. He was right to some degree.

**Back in the Mountains:**

Skye finally spotted the glasses, so she landed and grabbed the glasses to bring to the mayor, but then the storm started… Once again, Skye tried to contact Ryder, but the link was dead. This is where Skye actually got scared. As she went to get in her helicopter, a huge bolt of lightning came down frying her poor helicopter, and sending her flying into a nearby rock, then everything went black…

**Lookout:**

Even from the lookout, they heard that lightning strike, they also heard something explode, but what they didn't know was that it was Skye's helicopter…

**AN:**** Lol another cliffhanger, sorry can't help it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own the characters**

Suddenly, while rider was holding the pup pad, playing a game, the pink icon went dark, meaning that it got broken, or there was no link between them. Then the storm got even worse, and the power went out. All the pups got really scared especially Chase, fearing that he would never see Skye again.

**Mountains:**

**Skye POV:**

I could feel the mountains shaking from the thunder and the lightning striking all over the mountain, but I had to get these glasses to mayor Goodway. So I shakily got up, still sore from hitting that rock, and made my way through the mountains with the mayor's glasses. I hope I don't get struck by lightning… As I walked, I realized how far I would have to walk, when I suddenly felt all of my fur rise up, not a good sign…

**Lookout:**

Ryder then realized that Skye was still out there when he took a headcount of the pups. Since the first power out incident, Ryder got a generator to power the lookout, so they watched the news to see where the storm was. They realized that this storm covered all of Adventure Bay, especially the mountains. Then Ryder instantly regretted sending Skye out there all alone.

**Mountains Skye POV:**

I started running as fast as I could, but it didn't help any, my fur had just as much static as it did before, but I kept on running anyways. Well I guess this is it for me, and I already had my whole life planned out ahead of me, or at least how I hoped my life turned out, but it wouldn't it seemed like I was going to die right here, in these mountains, alone, and still just a pup. Suddenly I saw a bright light… and heard a loud sound… and felt a horrible pain… and let out a loud pained howl… then I heard, saw, and felt nothing, everything went black.

**Lookout:**

Ryder told the pups that after the storm calmed down, that they would look for Skye. That put a great amount of fear into all the pups, knowing that tomorrow, they may have one less teammate, and one less friend to live with by the time they get to her…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own characters**

** Skye POV: **_**Memories**_

_ I was with my dad behind a bush since my mom had just died, being hit by a car since we lived on the side of a road. I was a little bit older than the other puppies around me since I was the only one who could open my eyes. My dad didn't like any of us, he just dealt with us because he liked my mom, but since she was gone, he did what he wanted with us. Sometimes he would bite us, and sometimes he would throw us around, and he already killed a few of us… I went to sleep one night and woke up in the middle of a road, our dad grinning evilly at us, but when I saw a pair of lights, I ran to the side of the road that my dad wasn't on, but when the car passed, I could see that the rest of my siblings were not as alert as me, since I was now the only living pup in my litter. Then I remember getting taken into the pound and I barely got anything to eat, but then a boy cane, his name was Ryder, he saw me when he first came in being possibly the smallest, weakest, and youngest dog in the whole place. Luckily he brought me home and took care of me until I was back to full health. This is how I came to be the flying pup I am, since Ryder turned us into a squad called the PAW Patrol… _

**Lookout:**

The storm cleared up, so they left to look for Skye, but when they got to the mountains, they did not find Skye first, but instead, her burnt, exploded helicopter.

** Chase POV:**

I looked around hoping to fond Skye, but when I turned around, I saw blood on a rock, and a trail of paw prints in the ashes. I got the rest of the gang to follow me as I followed her trail. As soon as the trail started, it ended, so I started tracking her scent from the one I got on the rock. As I followed the trail, the scent got stronger and stronger, but when I finally reached her scent at the strongest, I looked up to see my small teammate lying on the ground, bleeding, but still alive. But even though she was alive, I couldn't help myself from bursting into tears calling Ryder's name. When he came over, he almost threw up out of disbelief. He called al the pups to get back to the lookout tower, but I came with him as he rushed to Katie's on his ATV, me on my police car.

** Regular POV:**

When they got to Katie's, Katie started crying, but still tried her best to help Skye, but even with her best efforts, nothing really healed her, Katie knew that she wouldn't survive at this point, so she called in the whole team for them to say goodbye to their loved teammate. Everyone except for Chase so far already visited her, all of them crying a lot, but not as heartbroken as Chase, who just went in to visit her alone. " Skye? You probably can't hear me, but I was going to tell you something I should have said much earlier… I-I l-lo-love y-you, I always have but now I have already lost my chance to let you know…" Chase was crying very hard at this moment. "I'm sorry I should have told you earlier, it wasn't supposed to end like this! I guess that is only in movies and fantasy that everything turns out perfectly… I guess good things don't happen to us all the time… at least… not in reality…" Then Chase broke down into tears, and it seemed as if he timed he death because at that moment, everything in her shut down. Skye of the PAW Patrol no longer walked with her friends and teammates, but with her family, up in heaven…

_**THE END**_

**AN:**** D*: Awww so sad sorry guys, but I warned you that it was sad. I don't know why I did this since Skye is my favorite character, I just don't know why…**


End file.
